Higashi Setsuna
|voice = Komatsu Yuka |home = Labyrinth (Birthplace) Clover Town (After becoming Cure Passion) |catchphrase = |song = • Smiling Flowers. Hearts In Midair. • To Your Future Self |appearances = *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Fresh Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} is a teenager in Fresh Pretty Cure!. She was born in and worked for Labyrinth as until episode 23. After having a change of heart and being reborn she transforms into . Her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance As Eas, Setsuna has empty red eyes and medium-length silver hair with long, neat layered bangs covering her ears worn with a thin black headband. Her attire consists of a black leather jacket-like top exposing her upper arms and middle of the torso, bound by two large raspberry gems. Grey fabric sticks out at the navel, while red lines the jacket. The large collar is red inside with furry lining. She also wears black short-shorts, a choker, and a pair of black opera gloves with fluffy trim and two raspberry bracelets. Her thigh-length stockings were trim with fluffy fabric and a red ribbon, worn with pointed red pumps that have a dark red gem on them. In her disguise as Setsuna her hair kept its style but became dark purple and appears thicker, and until Episode 24, her eyes remained lifeless. She was shown wearing light blue and white sundress with heels, bolero, and a sun hat, until her resurrection when she began wearing a light red top beneath a white ruffled tank-top and a pair of pale beige shorts with three buttons sewn to each side. At times she pairs this with an indigo jacket. She always wears the clover necklace Love gave to her. For Dance Practice she dons a pink and red shirt worn under a dark ruby sweatshirt with white accent on the shoulders and pockets on either side of the torso. She also wears a matching mini-skirt, black stockings, and dark ruby high-tops with white accent. As Cure Passion, Her hair grows waist length and appears thickly layered with pale pink coloring. Her bangs slightly change in shape and she gains a white tiara with a ruby diamond gem in the center and a red heart on either side accent by a wing, along with matching heart earrings and a white choker. Her red dress has black lining and a sweetheart neckline trim with ruffles and a black ribbon going down the left, tied into a bow. The rounded shoulders and included sleeves match, as does her two-layered skirt. The lower layer being crimson. She also wears black spandex tights, and a pair of black shoes with a red cuff and ribbon wrapped around the foot. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, with a sly nature who remained loyal only to Moebius. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" shown to her at first was seen as nothing, but over time she slowly began to open to the girls and eventually her heart began cracking piece by piece to them, but she remained stubborn and prideful. She refused to admit that she had a weakness and would throw a small fit before storming off when annoyed. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet, reserved, and patient. But deep down she faced constant turmoil with others trying to lure her back by making her face her past-self, causing her to often express sadness and guilt. She is honestly naive to things of the world and lacked social skills, but with the girls help she is able to move on. She retained her wise nature and puts this to use in times of need. Relationships Momozono Love: In the beginning, Eas and Cure Peach were arch enemies in the battle and she ultimately desired to destroy Love. She targeted Love whenever pretending to be Setsuna and got close to her, inadvertently developing a friendship with the Pretty Cure. After Love found out the truth she was shocked to the point of depression but she believed Eas was not evil. Soon after Eas' death and resurrection, she was happy to see Setsuna was no longer evil and revealed to be the fourth Pretty Cure, Cure Passion. She immediately accepted her as a Pretty Cure but declined until coming to terms with her past. She is welcomed to Love's home and became the adoptive daughter of Momozono family. She grew very close to Love as if they were sisters, and considers her someone special, even taking in some of her personality traits. Aono Miki: At first, she sees Setsuna is lacking experience in social skills. After she helped her, Miki now sees that Setsuna may not have good social skills, but she has a kind heart, as shown in episode 33, at the end of the episode, they became closer to each other. Tarte:' '''Since both of them lives in the Momozono household, he is also looked upon as a family member by Setsuna. As Tarte gets a stomach ache, Setsuna worries deeply about his health. But when she and Love find out that he ate their ice cream, she got just as angry as Love did and threatened punishment. 'Moebius: Eas was only loyal to Moebius at first and only follows his commands, which may often be seen as an obsession. Although the Nakisakebe card is taking away her life, she is still grateful that Moebius has entrusted her the card, and is willing to sacrifice her life to use it. Now that Setsuna became a Pretty Cure, she stopped being his loyal servant and enemies with him. Soular has also noted that, although Eas has become Higashi Setsuna, she still cannot live without him, a fact that may become a burning point later . '''Westar: Westar is the one most concerned about Setsuna, as he tried to get her back on their side after she became a part of Pretty Cure, though Setsuna thinks that he only wants her back because of the new power she now possesses as a Cure. Especially after witnessing him attacking the citizens, she gains an antagonistic relationship toward him. Soon when Westar and Soular no longer serve Moebius and revived, they became friends again. History 'Eas' Eas first meets Momozono Love while working at the Labyrinth fortune-telling house. She, disguised as Setsuna at the time, tells Love that she will soon "encounter great happiness." Later on, Eas disrupts the Trinity concert where Love is by summoning a Nakewameke that attacks Chinen Miyuki, the leader of the dance trio. However, Eas then witnesses that Love gains the ability to transform into Cure Peach and defeat the monster. Eas retreats into the shadows, stating with a cold laugh that she was sure they would meet again. Eas, now as Setsuna, finds Love playing Lucky Draw in town and asks her for a tour of the town. During and after the tour, she tries to steal Love's Linkrun. After the repeated failures, Setsuna receives a clover necklace from Love, which is just an item to show she is friendly at first. Setsuna and Love meet again later, this time with Miki and Inori with her. During a get-together, Setsuna tries once again to steal Love's Linkrun, but when it reacts, she puts it down. Moebius begins to realize that something is hindering Setsuna, as Eas, from eliminating Pretty Cure, so he gives her the Nakisakebe cards. Upon using it, thorny, dark green vines dig into her skin. It is not until Pretty Cure defeat it after a hard battle that she is saved. The third time the card is used, the Akarun is spotted in town but has a hard time choosing its master. The vines fully bind her, but the Nakisakebe is defeated, stopping any further damage. 'Resurrection' Soular talks to Eas after the third defeat, because Moebius has given her one last chance to defeat Pretty Cure. During the fourth Nakisakebe attack, Cure Peach encounters Eas. Setsuna reveals her human identity and breaks the clover necklace . After a final battle between her and Cure Peach, Eas' body dies due to her life being offered. She, however, is saved by the Akarun, giving her a new form: Cure Passion. Although Love accepts her immediately, she walks away, conflicted on what to do. Setsuna has realized that now that Labyrinth has kicked her out, she has no place to go. While wandering the streets, she meets Love and her family, who are going to a restaurant to eat. Love convinces her to join and Setsuna begins to enjoy herself more. Westar, wanting to confirm Eas has switched sides and possibly get her back, attacks the city with a tower turned Nakewameke. Cure Peach first confronts the menace on her own, but then Setsuna, realizing that she has felt more happy spending time with Love, becomes Cure Passion and uses Happiness Hurricane to purify the Nakewameke. Love's mother offers to let Setsuna stay in their house, to which she accepts. 'Setsuna and Cure Passion' Although Setsuna is adapting to the society of a normal girl, she is still haunted by her past deeds as Eas everywhere she goes . However, she is backed up by the rest of Pretty Cure, and when a Nakewameke representing Eas, attacks the girls, she confronts the fake and defeats her with the girls, putting her past to rest. She, later on, feels that she should start dancing with the girls, becoming a part of their dancing group Clover, and although she hesitates, she gets help from Inori. Setsuna transfers to Love's school. She proves to be quite capable and hard-working, answering math problems correctly and playing sports well. This gathers the attention of a lot of fans, and she becomes popular, to Daisuke's dismay. After Westar turns a pitching machine into a Nakewameke, Cure Berry uses the Burun to change the group uniforms. Setsuna gets a home run, and all four finish off the Nakewameke. One day, when Setsuna and Love have been out shopping, Setsuna wonders how Labyrinth is doing with their mission. While eating donuts at Kaoru's shop, she explains what Infinity is and why the Labyrinth is after it. Though the girls are worried about it, they decide to do their best beating the villains. On their way home, they are told by several people good things that are going to happen the day after. It turns out that, after defeating Labyrinth and the Nakewameke that stopped the clock, that Chiffon actually is Infinity, before said, Chiffon disappears. 'Leaving to Labyrinth' When Chiffon was captured by Northa and went to Labyrinth, The Pretty Cures discovered that Labyrinth is taking control of all of the parallel worlds and will be destroyed if they don't make it in order to save Chiffon and defeat Labyrinth. They had no choice but to tell their friends and family they're Pretty Cures, transformed in front of their eyes and explained to them everything and that they are going to Labyrinth. When Setsuna was about to use her Linkrun to teleport her and the others, their parents stopped them saying it was too dangerous and said what was going to happen if they don't survive. So they changed back to girls and stayed for a short while of what their Parents decide but they can't wait any longer, so they ran away but their parents knew about this but came back to say goodbye and promised to come back. Soon they transformed to Pretty Cures and were teleported to Labyrinth. The Pretty Cures got to Labyrinth and luckily for them, Cure Passion is their guidebook for Labyrinth since she used to be a denizen and was a high rank. Then they saw a group of people heading to Moebius Tower and she said that they must be in the line or they'll be spotted. They see an old man carrying a heavy box and Love wanted to help him but Setsuna stopped her telling that if she does that, they'll be spotted so they left the old man as it is saying "Everything for Lord Moebius" with the other Denizens that the Pretty Cures are sorry that it is how Labyrinth is. When they got to the Tower, they've made a run but then were discovered by Moebius and Klein. When they got to the entrance, a Sorewatase appeared and attacked the Pretty Cures. They destroyed the monster and went inside. Cure Passion led the way to Moebius but went here and there that it was a maze and different halls that were changing that Cure Passion cannot find the way. Suddenly another Sorewatase came back to get them and when they about to fight, two portals came from the floor suddenly appeared separating Passion and Berry from Peach and Pine. They were teleported to the Waste Processing Plant and confronted Soular and Westar. Passion fought with Westar and Berry against Soular. Westar tried to convince Passion to come back to Labyrinth and kept calling her Eas. Passion tried to convince him too telling him that Moebius is using him as trash and telling him if the world is Labyrinth, he won't eat doughnuts which are his Happiness. Just as Westar was about to finish her, the delete hole was summoned. Passion tried to run away but her foot got stuck by wires and a broken machine was about to hit her but then Westar saved her and ripped the wires to get her foot out. Westar told Passion that he was a fool but Passion told him that he was a kind friend that acted as a comrade even though she betrayed him and he kept calling her name. But then Westar and Soular were sucked in leaving Passion and Berry in grief losing their friends as they sacrificed themselves to save the Pretty Cures. 'Defeating Mobieus and Saving Labyrinth' They soon reunited with Peach and Pine but then Northa then appeared and turn to her true monster form. They tried to fight it and used Happiness Hurricane, Love Sunshine Fresh, Healing Prayer Fresh, and Espoir Shower Fresh and defeated her. Just then, Klein appeared, showing them his horrid, true, monster form/self and combined him and Northa into 1 as a monster. It was powerful, they manage to tire it out and used Lucky Clover Grand Finale, but it manages to resist it and threw them to the ground. They were about to give up but then a girl came over to help Peach. She told her that she and the Pretty Cures saved them and she wants to help them which gave a little spirit to them. Everyone in Labyrinth came to cheer them on. Westar and Soular then appeared telling them not to give up. Passion and Berry were so happy they were Alive. The Monster was about to attack but Westar and Soular protected them and the people of Labyrinth. People of Labyrinth tried to stay strong and encouraged the Pretty Cures with their hearts to stand and don't give up. The Pretty Cure will stand up for them and thanks to the hearts of the people of Labyrinth, they gave the Pretty Cure power and transformed into Cure Angel. They defeated the monster and flew to the tower to save Chiffon. They encountered Moebius and saw Chiffon.Cure Passion used her Passion Harp and used Happiness Hurricane to try to convince Moebius into joining the good. But, It backfired because he was a robot. He then attacked Pretty Cure and took control of them but they regained consciousness. Everyone collected a lot of heart to prepare the Loving True Heart Fresh!. With the attack, Chiffon regained consciousness and turn to its original form, defeated Moebius and saved the parallel worlds. Labyrinth soon cheered for this victory and Precure, Soular, Westar, Tarte, Azukina, and Chiffon went back to Clover Town. At the end of their journey, when Moebius has been defeated, Setsuna decides to follow Soular and Westar back to Labyrinth in order to make it a happy place, just like how Love and Clover Town made her happy. Before she leaves, she attends and wins the dance competition with the rest of Clover. However, Setsuna appears in the Pretty Cure All Stars series from ''DX2'' and onward, hinting that she comes to visit Love, Miki, and Inori every once in a while. Eas "I am Eas, denizen of Labyrinth, and faithful servant of Lord Moebius!" 我が名はイース。ラビリンス総統、メビウス様がしもべ！ Wa ga na wa Īsu. Rabirinsu sōtō, Mebiusu-sama ga shimobe! is the original part of Setsuna and the one that represents her past as a Labyrinth member. Eas was very stubborn and had a great part of pride, refusing to admit defeat to her partners or let them help her. When meeting Cure Peach the first time, Eas swore to be her enemy by telling that they would meet again. Since then, Eas tried her best to defeat Pretty Cure, and in the end, asked Moebius for his help. At her last days, she was given the Nakisakebe cards, since it was obvious that Pretty Cure were getting stronger, and that she herself was having doubts about Labyrinth's goals. When Eas' body died and her life energy was sacrificed for Labyrinth's goal, Akarun was summoned by Chiffon and entered her body. This caused her to be revived as Cure Passion . After that, it does not seem like Setsuna can become Eas anymore. She herself has decided that she will never again be helping Labyrinth, so it is possible she still has the ability to transform but does not want to. Cure Passion "The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!" 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証！熟れたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Makka na hāto wa shiawase no akashi! Uretate furesshu, Kyua Passhon! did not appear until episode 23. In order to find out who she was, the other girls had to find the Akarun, a red pickrun with a ribbon and wings. Cure Passion's theme color is red/crimson/scarlet and she is possibly the strongest of Fresh Pretty Cure. Cure Passion can use the attack Happiness Hurricane, and, unlike the other Cures, does not need to get to know Chiffon better in order to summon Akarun and the Passion Harp, though she does not yet have any Fresh upgrade. Later, half-throughout the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Passion transfers her powers into the Happiness Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel Passion's clothes resemble Cure Passion's, but her skirt grows in length while her sleeves, shoulders, and shoes grow in size. Her tights are cut to resemble straps connecting to her waist, and she gains elegant angel wings that act as a shield. In this Cure form, Cure Angel Passion is capable of flying at fast speed and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Passion is an upgrade Cure Passion gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of the seventeen Cures form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Setsuna to transform into Cure Passion in Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows red. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." and her hair ornaments disappear. She puts her foot down and shouts, "...Beat up!" and sinks down into water. Her brooch appears, followed by her dress. Then her hair color changes from dark purple to pink. Her boots, wristbands, and earrings then appear. Then Cure Passion lands on the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappears. She starts to spin around and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the rest of the Angel cures. Attacks Happiness Hurricane - Cure Passion summons her Passion Harp and recites the first half of the incantation. She lights up the strings on the harp, then gives the harp a downward stroke. The double heart-shaped adornment lights up, and she summons a flurry of feathers as she recites the second half of the incantation. Declaring the attack, she begins spinning as a storm of hearts and angel feathers surround the opponent. Passion stops spinning and thrusts the harp upward. As she spins the harp around, the enemy becomes purified in a red heart-shaped bubble with hearts surrounding the bubble. Lucky Clover Grand Finale '- The group attack for the ''Fresh! ''season. Cure Peach calls upon the power of the Clover Box. The music box reacts and the Pretty Cure gets into a formation as if starting a relay race. On the word "Go!", the four-run for the enemy. Cure Passion calls upon the Happiness Leaf and passes it to Cure Pine. Pine calls upon the Prayer Leaf and passes the two leaves to Cure Berry. Berry calls upon the Espoir Leaf and passes the three leaves to Peach. Peach calls upon the Lovely Leaf and a seal comprised of the clover symbol is created. Berry, Pine, and Passion jump up and Peach throws the seal to the ground. This enlarges it and the four land on the seal, which goes through the target. Declaring the attack, the enemy is imprisoned in a crystal that gets filled with light energy. The crystal vanishes as the enemy gets purified. Etymology ' : 'Translates to ''east, an obvious reference to her alter ego of Eas. Hayato, Shun, and Nayuta each also have surnames referring to the other three cardinal directions. ''' : A variety of different meanings can be given to this name, particularly since it is written in hiragana and not kanji, therefore making it difficult to find an exact meaning. One possibility is that it refers to the word , meaning moment; instant; the other - word (切な), meaning sadness. Some fans believe this to be the case because, like Hayato and Shun's names, it refers to speed or something that occurs quickly. Her name may mean "eastern sadness" or "east moment." Cure Passion: 'Refers to the passion fruit, the alternative name of the fruit passiflora edulis, following the pattern of naming Cures after fruits in ''Fresh Pretty Cure!. '''Eas: Comes from the word east. She, like Soular, Westar, and Northa, is named after one of the four cardinal directions of the compass. Currently, it is unknown if there is a specific reason that she was named after this particular direction. Songs Setsuna's voice actor, Komatsu Yuka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Oki Kanae, who voices Momozono Love, Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, and Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori. Singles *[[Smiling Flowers. Hearts In Midair.|'Smiling Flowers. Hearts In Midair.']] *[[To Your Future Self|'To Your Future Self']] Duets *[[Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child|'Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, and also Nakagawa Akiko) * [[Dreaming Flowers|'Dreaming Flowers']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *[[Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~|'Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Eas was the first female antagonist to become a true part of Pretty Cure. *Eas' citizen number in Labyrinth is #ES-4039781. *She hates eating green peppers. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Passion appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" * Cure Passion is the only Pretty Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! who does not introduce her heart's color in English; instead she says , which is translated to "scarlet" or "crimson". **It should also be noted that she is the only one who does not say , but rather . It is a possibility that it is a pun toward her color theme, as the "aka" is pronounced, though not written, like the Japanese word , which means "red". *Setsuna appears as Cure Passion at the beginning of the third episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to do her 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *Unlike the others, she has her Linkrun on the right, while the others have theirs on the left. Gallery :Main page: Higashi Setsuna/Image Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Villains Category:Main characters